Source of Happiness
by Superman the man of steel 3
Summary: Sakura is sad because of Sasuke. But can Naruto cheer her up?


Source of Happiness

NaruSaku Story I felt like writing. **Read and Please Review!**

Sakura was in her room looking at her old Team 7 picture. But what made her sad was looking at Sasuke, it has been over 2 years since Sasuke left and she missed him so much, she wanted him in her arms so she could show him the love she has developed over the years for him. The more she looked at his face, the more her lips and eyes began to quiver, she was on the verge of tears and she couldn't hold them back they were too strong even for the Kunoichi to hold back.

She put her back to her sheets and she carried the picture down with her as the salty tears ran down her cheek all the way to her chin continuously. "Sasuke-Kun why do you hurt me like this?" Sakura asked as if Sasuke would talk back to her through the picture.

Part of Sakura was hopeful for Sasuke to come back all thanks to Naruto, however in her mind she knew it was also that other possibility that Naruto may never bring Sasuke back to her. All those attempts that Naruto had tried before always landed Naruto in the hospital, which also made her have her doubts in Naruto's abilities to fulfill the promise.

Sakura sat up after thinking and her tears increased they streamed down her face, how much could her heart endure? She loved somebody that she can never have and she knew it deep down inside, and it hurt her more and more everyday, you can never fall out of true love and she was almost positive she is truly in love with Sasuke. She was very deep in thought about the whole situation until she heard a knock at her window.

Sakura gasped and turned around after wiping the remaining tears from her face. She saw the cheerful grin of no other than Naruto. This smile sure lifted her spirits a little already he didn't have to say a word to her. 'Boy his smile is contagious' Sakura thought as she formed a small grin as she walked up to the window.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked as she left the window opened for Naruto to come in as she walked back to the picture.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! I just thought I would come and ask you to come get some ramen with me!" Naruto said as he stepped inside of her room.

Sakura totally forgot Naruto was there as she started staring at Sasuke's face again. She let out a sad sigh and Naruto recognized it and his train of thought changed as he walked up to her he couldn't possibly be happy eating ramen with her if she was sad.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with concern evident in his voice and put his hand on her shoulder.

This startled Sakura as Naruto could feel her shoulders jump under his touch and her eyes slightly opened wide as she riveted them to look at him.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

Sakura formed a fake smile, "Yeah Naruto why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto then raised his brow at her and then he found out his answer when he saw that she was looking at the old Team 7 picture.

'She is sad, she is thinking of Sasuke I know she is.' This changed Naruto's cheerful attitude to something of a look of despair. He had to do something quick in order to make her feel better. But what? He asked himself this as he stood by the opened window thinking.

Then Naruto smiled as he thought of a place that always cheers him up when he's down and he was sure it could probably cheer him up too. If it was anything Naruto wanted more than anything it was just to make sure Sakura was safe and happy he would go to through the depths of Hell for her if it meant her being happy.

Naruto walked up to her and cupped her sweet, soft face and forced her look into his eyes and she witnessed the warm smile he was giving her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, I got something to show you." As he reached his hand out for her to take.

"Naruto I am honestly not in the mood right now, seriously..." Sakura said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Sakura-Chan your mood can't even begin to compare to my mood right now..." Naruto said with very noticeable seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said without even turning her face to look at him.

"...well you are sad and that makes me sadder than you can ever imagine Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Sakura finally managed to look at Naruto because of his sweet words and she couldn't resist that look he was giving her and then she sighed, frustration evident before resting her dainty hands into his rough hands. Naruto led her to the window and looked back at her and smiled that foxy grin. She felt her heart warm a little but she thought it must have been from the tea she drunk earlier.

As they both stood upon the balcony Naruto walked behind Sakura as he was taking his headband off. Sakura wondered what he was doing it was making her more frustrated by him stalling.

"Nauto what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked with anger lacing her voice.

"Chill, Sakura-Chan just enjoy everything." Sakura could tell her was smiling. But she didn't like the sound of "just enjoy everything", it sounded a little perverted to her but then again this was just Naruto here, the one she could trust with her life.

"Okay Naruto, but don't play with me you hear me I warn you I am not in the mood for any of your silly antics."

Naruto giggled slightly as he rested his headband around her cute, emerald eyes. This took Sakura by complete surprise as everything went dark. "Naruto! What the hell?"

"Sakura-Chan calm down okay I'm here, don't you trust me?" Those words trust meant a lot when it came to the bond between Naruto and Sakura and even at a time like this she didn't want Naruto to feel she didn't trust him 110 percent not even for a split second.

"Okay Naruto... where are you taking MEEEEEE?" Sakura squealed and trailed off as Naruto took off with her in his arms at a high speed.

Sakura said nothing because subconsciously felt so safe being in his arms, she didn't know it on the surface but she felt like when she is around him can't nothing happen to her. And the fact that Naruto's headband smelt like Oranges and Ramen didn't hurt either. The vibe Naruto was giving her just felt right.

Naruto continued to race over the buildings and was increasing speed for every building he passed over.

'Where is he taking me?' Sakura thought in her mind. Then she smiled at her first thought.

'Maybe he is taking me to a secret Ramen convention or worse maybe is going to take me to a Ramen appreciation party.' Sakura smiled even more at the thought because she knew everything he did had to deal with Ramen.

Sakura suddenly felt Naruto stop. "Okay we're here." She heard the blond say as he layed her to her feet.

Sakura smelled a familiar aroma but this time it was in abundance, she recognized the smell of Cherry Blossom trees.

Naruto walked behind her and carefully took the headband from over her eyes. She winked her eyes a few times to adjust to the light of the moon. Then her eyes widened in amazement as she looked around the field full of lush cherry blossom trees, waterfalls, the large stream of clear water and the moon that lit up the whole place just to the right degree.

"Oh My God, Naruto its beautiful but why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked while walking up to a cherry blossom tree.

"Well I always heard you saying that you wanted to go to a Wonderland someday, and I guess this is the closest place to it Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled warmly. "Thank you Naruto this is really sweet of you."

It warmed Naruto's heart that he was the one to raise her spirits tonight. Naruto watched as Sakura enjoyed herself like a child and honestly it was so cute to Naruto to see her smiling observing the place with such wonderment.

Naruto then took out a scroll and bit his finger drawing a little blood and he swiped it across the scroll. A big puff of smoke drew Sakura's attention.

That's when she saw it, a picnic blanket layed out with all her favorite foods, she saw no ramen or anything, Naruto layed out the entire blanket with only food she liked. This entire night was for her.

She looked up to see a smiling Naruto leaning cooly against the tree.

"Go ahead Sakura-Chan this is for you."

"But what about you Naruto aren't you hungry?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he motioned her to sit down and eat.

Sakura looked at him for a while before sitting down and first eating the rice with curry on it and she never tasted anything like it before. It exploded on her taste buds with deliciousness.

"Naruto... did you prepare all of this yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"I had to learn to cook something other than Ramen you know?" This constant reminder of Naruto not having parents really hurt Sakura.

"Awh Sakura-Chan you look sad right now, are you okay?" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto come sit with me and lets enjoy the food together." Naruto's eyes widened, at hearing Sakura's suggestion but he didn't resist.

'I get to eat Dinner with Sakura-Chan? I must be dreaming.' Naruto thought with a blush creeping up on his shocked face.

Sakura could notice the shock in Naruto's eyes and this caused her to blush also that she made Naruto feel flustered like this. If it was something she always knew it was that if nobody else acknowledged her, she would always have the undivided attention of Naruto. She knew Naruto thinks shes beautiful and the strongest Kunoichi. She has ran up on conversations of him talking about amazing she is without Naruto even knowing she was there.

Sakura also realized that whenever Sasuke would break her heart, it was always Naruto that ended up fixing it. That was something she had come to appreciate in Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan are you okay? You been spacing out a lot today." Naruto said concern evident in his voice as he looked at Sakura with worried eyes.

Sakura also liked the fact that Naruto always worries for her its something new, no boy has ever put her first before. "Yes Naruto I'm just thinking is all."

"What about?" Naruto asked as he started eating some rice.

Sakura blushed at his question. "About life."

"Yeah I think about my life sometimes too Sakura-Chan, a lot." Naruto said with his eyes closed with a smile.

"Naruto? And Thinking? What a weird combination." Sakura laughed at her statement.

Naruto also smiled a foxy grin and he took some frosting from the cake and poked Sakura gently on her nose leaving frosting on her nose.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto!"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before insulting me Sakura-Chan." Naruto said like a child.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a sly look. "Sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura." For what?"

Sakura then giggled. "For this!" Sakura took a handful of cake and smashed it on Naruto's face and got up and started running.

Naruto looked shocked to see this side of Sakura, but he was willing to play. "You can't get away Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura was running playfully giggling as she saw Naruto gaining up on her and she realized she had nowhere else to run and then Naruto caught her and brought her to him by her waist. The closeness made Sakura and Naruto blush intensely as they were both loss for words.

Naruto let her go and she was still flustered by his touch as Naruto trailed behind her with the same blush plastered on his face. Her being in Naruto's arms felt right. It made her feel safe, warm even though it was chilly. She actually wanted him to pull her in again and the thought made her face take in a new shade of red. The warmness she was feeling from Naruto was even stronger than what she was feeling from Sasuke, it was something she never felt before.

Naruto was shocked at the fact that he saw Sakura blush but he refused to believe that he was the one that caused it. He couldn't believe it, after all she is in love with Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sakura sat on top of the blanket and Sakura took a napkin and started cleaning the cake from Naruto's face.

"I'm still going to get you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto. "Oh really?"

"When you least expect it, Believe it." Naruto replied back to her.

Sakura laughed. "You maybe unpredictable but I don't think you have the balls to do that to me Naruto."

Naruto's face went blank for a minute and he thought about all the times Sakura has hurt him. Then Naruto smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah on second thought...

Sakura noticed the look on his face and giggled. "Yeah I thought so."

Naruto looked at Sakura intensely for a moment and Sakura's heart started to beat heavily and she started to feel flustered by his icy blue eyes. So she looked for something else to engage their vision on. "Oh My God, the moon looks so pretty tonight!"

Naruto looked up at the moon and smiled. "Yeah it kind of does and brighter than usual."

Sakura on the other hand didn't once look at the moon and she was just looking at how handsome Naruto looked and why she didn't notice how handsome he was before.

'I never noticed how handsome Naruto is I wonder why...' Sakura thought to herself as she was blushing.

Naruto sensed Sakura looking at him and he looked at her. "Sakura-Chan? Do I have something on my face?"

Sakura smiled a little bit. "No silly you don't and who says I was looking at you anyways?"

Naruto decided to tease her, "well I don't see anything out here thats more attractive than me."

Sakura playfully slapped his arm. "Don't get full of yourself Naruto okay?"

Naruto smiled warmly at Sakura. This made her heart melt. 'There goes that damn smile again, it always does this to me.' Sakura thought in her mind.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Why did you go through all this trouble for me tonight?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "Honestly I just wanted to get ramen with you tonight but when I saw that you was sad, I decided to change plans and make you feel better tonight, I couldn't bare to see you sad a minute longer Sakura-Chan."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's explantion. "Thank you Naruto you are always so nice to me."

"Well Sakura-Chan you are important to me you know."

Sakura inched up closer to Naruto and looked into his eyes. "How important Naruto?"

Naruto quickly changed the subject. "Hey look at the flying fish over there!"

Sakura didn't get swayed and she took her small hands and cupped Naruto's face and made him look back at her. "How important Naruto?" She asked again.

Naruto gulped.

'This can't be happening right now.'

'This can't be happening right now.'

'I have to go I can't tell her I love her.'

And with those thoughts Naruto disappeared into thin air leaving a puff of smoke. Sakura started coughing a bit from the smoke. "Naruto?"

Sakura rose to her feet and started looking around for Naruto. "Did I say something wrong?" Sakura silently asked herself.

"Why did me asking that question make Naruto just leave like that?" Then Sakura slipped on her sandals.

"I have to find out, and maybe I can get to the bottom of why I feel this way around Naruto also."

Sakura started searching through the village for Naruto, she checked the Ichiraku's, his apartment, she checked everywhere around the village except for the Hokage monument and thats when she smiled.

"He must be on the Hokage faces."

And with that she made her way to the bottom of the Hokage's faces and she saw him on top of the Minato's head looking over the village. Sakura made her way to the top of the faces and she snuck up behind Naruto. Naruto looked extremely deep in thought like he was trying to make a decision.

Sakura walked up behind Naruto and she put her hand on the side of his cheeks and started rubbing his whiskers. "Village sure looks nice at night doesn't it Naruto?"

Naruto started to purr like a kitten. "yeah it sure does, Sakura-Chan." Not even noticing she was the one he tried to get away from earlier.

Sakura smiled at how cute Naruto was and then she sat next to Naruto and grabbed his jacket so he wouldn't even think of getting away. Naruto didn't make eye contact with her as he was extremely flustered.

"Why did you take off like that Naruto?" Sakura asked as she was pulling Naruto back down to sit.

"...I-I-I had to take care of something..." Naruto said and Sakura knew it was a lie automatically.

"I thought we promised each other we would never lie to each other Naruto. Don't you trust me?" Sakura asked in a hurt voice.

Naruto noticed the hurt in her voice and he turned to look at her. "Yes I do Sakura-Chan, but I would rather not tell you the reason I left."

"How bad could it be Naruto?" Sakura asked with a sympathetic look.

"If I told you Sakura-Chan..." Naruto started crying.

"Whats wrong Naruto." Sakura said as wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"You don't know how hard a spot I am in when it comes to this situation Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiled at the irony. "The Great Naruto Uzumaki can go through anything but there is something probably small that puts you in a hard spot?"

Naruto pulled away from Sakura even though he wanted to hold her longer. "Sakura-Chan this is even more important than the me being Hokage, this is the hardest thing I have to do and I would die if I lost it, thats why I can't tell you."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes with a warm smile. "Try me Naruto. I just don't want you hiding anything from me especially if it hurts you like this whats the cause of it Naruto?"

Naruto gulped before finally facing his fears and just doing it. "You are Sakura-Chan."

Sakura double took a few times just to make sure she heard him right. "Me?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan, I am-"

Sakura moved closer to Naruto. "You are what Naruto?"

"I am in love with you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura's heart stopped. "Naruto? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan... the reason I ran off is because I didn't want to tell you because that would be selfish of me."

"How would it have been selfish Naruto?" Sakura's heart was beating faster than a bullet train at Naruto's confession.

"Because I know how you feel about Sasuke and I don't want to get in between that, I want you to be happy so I keep my love for you inside just so I can make sure you are happy again."

Sakura looked down and then she looked back at Naruto and she cupped Naruto's face and she made him look at her.

"Naruto the only thing selfish you actually did was keep your feelings from me all this time."

Naruto's eyes widened at what Sakura said.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto's expression. "In case you haven't noticed Naruto, you are the source of my happiness, not Sasuke."

"Sakura-Chan are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug and she started crying. "Naruto, you have always been there for me, you always know how to cheer me up, you do anything to make me happy Naruto, you never abandoned me no matter how bad I've treated you."

"Sakura-Chan... I will bring Sasuke back for you , Promise of a Lifetime."

Sakura broke the hug and she looked at Naruto with tears streaming down her face and a warm smile. "Don't you get it Baka? Forget the stupid promise Naruto, I don't need Sasuke to be happy because I have come to realize that you was everything I wanted Sasuke to be and you was the source of my happiness all along Naruto."

Naruto was still confused and Sakura could tell and she sighed in frustration and decided it was better to show him than tell him.

Sakura pulled Naruto in for a warm kiss and Naruto stood there with his eyes widened. 'Sakura-Chan is kissing me? I must have drank a little too much sake!'

But as Sakura pulled Naruto and deepened the kiss Naruto realized it wasn't a dream. So Naruto closed his eyes and pulled Sakura closer to him and he also deepened the kiss. Naruto pushed his tongue into Sakura's mouth and her tongue and his started to dance with each other. Finally they broke free for air.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Do you get it now baka?"

Naruto was lost for words before finally saying. "Lets try it again I might get it the second time."

Sakura smiled and pecked Naruto on his lips.

"I love you too Naruto."


End file.
